


A Little Something to Keep You Warm

by lululawlawlu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/pseuds/lululawlawlu
Summary: Zoro needs something to keep him warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble is my first attempt at writing ZoSan. ^^;;;

Falling snowflakes danced in the air, urged on by the chilling winter breeze. They dotted the sky as they fell, adding accents to the aurora of northern lights painted in the atmosphere above the frigid winter island where the Thousand Sunny was docked. It nearly seemed a shame that Zoro was the only one on deck to enjoy them, and he was preoccupied with thinking about how freezing cold he was while sitting on the deck, minding the ship while nearly everyone else was in town. He shivered beneath the thick blanket he had draped over his coat as his breath escaped him in thick misty clouds.

 

Footsteps on deck signaled the arrival of the only other person still remaining onboard.

 

"Hey Marimo, thought you could use something to keep you warm,” their resident chef spoke nonchalantly, handing the green haired swordsman an oversized mug.

 

“What is it?” Zoro asked

 

“Hot cocoa,” Sanji responded, casually lighting a cigarette, “Don't get the wrong impression. I'm just using you to try out a new recipe.”

 

Zoro scoffed, "Hot cocoa? Do I look like a 5 year old to you, Shitty Cook?"

 

“No, and that's why there's rum in it, moss-for-brains,” Sanji retorted, voice tinged with annoyance.

 

Rum? Well, that got Zoro’s attention. He was at least interested in trying it. He took a generous swig from the mug. The sweetness of the hot cocoa washed over his tongue and the rum left a pleasant, warm burning in his throat. It wasn't the type of drink he would have ordinarily chosen but it was oddly satisfying. He eagerly washed the rest of it down, enjoying the warmth that filled his body as he set down the mug.

 

Sanji seemed to be lingering on the deck, admiring the aurora in the wintry sky as he continued to let his cigarette burn.

 

Zoro let his gaze rest on Sanji, watching as he contentedly let smoke pass through his lips, breathing it out to mingle with the cold night air. Without a word, he picked up the mug and turned to go.

 

Zoro’s hand shot out to grab the Sanji by the wrist.

 

“Whoa, what the hell?!” Sanji cried out as Zoro pulled him down onto his lap.

 

“Shut up. You wanted to keep me warm, didn't you?” Zoro reminded Sanji, wrapping his arms around the cook, bringing him under his thick blanket.

 

“I- I brought you a hot drink,” Sanji stammered from Zoro’s embrace. He could feel his face grow warm as his cheeks flushed a soft crimson.

 

“Yeah, well, now it's gone,” Zoro spoke matter-of-factly before he leaned in to press a warm kiss to Sanji’s lips.

 


End file.
